Maskerade
by princessladybuggie
Summary: When Red X saves Starfire, she sees a side of him that she never knew. When she makes a new friend online, she's immediately attracted to him, though Raven has suspicions about his true identity. When he begins stalking her, can Robin save her?
1. A New Outlook

**Well, this is a first story, so bear with it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor do I own Phantom of the Opera or anything that could possibly be claimed by anybody else. Thank you. **

* * *

After nearly a month of no activity, the Titans were just plain bored. Glancing around the Tower's main room one afternoon, Starfire could tell the tedium was taking its toll on everybody.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had even grown tired of their precious GameStation, just lolling on the couch uselessly. Even their bickering over meals seemed half-hearted and tired. At the moment, Cyborg was sprawled on the couch napping, while Beast Boy was just staring blankly at the TV, which wasn't on. Starfire noted with some amusement that there was even some drool escaping his mouth.

Raven had become even more withdrawn, spending most of her time in her room meditating or reading. She hadn't come down here to read in quite a while, and her necessary interactions with other Titans tended to be one-word answers and glares. Starfire sighed. She had so dearly wished for some of "the girl talk" these past few days.

Robin…she could tell he was taking this crime-free time the hardest. He had been planning new, more intense training sessions for every Titan, but had thankfully given them up once he realized nobody could summon the energy to do anything. She wanted to talk to her best friend and understand his thoughts, but he seemed to want to be alone all the time.

This left Starfire nothing to do.

Just as she was about to seek Robin out for the seventh time that day, the alarm went off.

"Wh-What? What's that noise? What does it mean…" asked a semi-conscious Beast Boy.

Cyborg jumped to his feet. "Finally! Bad-guy-butt-kicking time!"

Raven arrived psychically through the wall the same time Robin came running through the double doors and to the main computer.

"All right guys, Red X is in town again! He's after some more synothium-" Robin was cut off by Raven.

"Can we just go now? We know what to do."

"Is it wrong to be so happy about a crime committed in our city?" asked Starfire of Robin as they took the elevator to the roof.

"Of course not! The Teen Titans can handle this!" Eyes sparkling with excitement, Starfire grabbed Robin and flew off for their first mission in what felt like forever.

* * *

After easily bypassing all the security measures in the high-tech laboratory, Red X approached the synothium packed in the walls cautiously. He knew the Teen Titans would come soon, but he also didn't want to upset the delicate substances in the room. Just as he was about to close his fingers around a glowing red tube, he heard the anticipated crash. Couldn't they ever just come through a door?

Those kids were no match for Red X. He turned and glanced at his opponents. Robin the Boy Wonder, fearless leader, and neurotic pipsqueak. Flanking him were Cyborg the metal-man and the annoying little green boy. Standing behind the boys was that Gothic chick and hovering above them all, her eyes glowing the most electrifying green he had ever seen, was Starfire. Starfire…

Red X shook his head. No time for these thoughts. "Fancy meeting you here, Titans." He wanted to taunt them, to get Robin mad.

"Well, it's not too much of a surprise to see a criminal stealing, now is it? Titans, go!" With his words, they immediately separated and started launching individual attacks. Red X easily sidestepped Beast Boy's charge as a lion and trapped the shapeshifter in a pile of sticky red gunk.

"Ew, gross! What is this stuff?"

"Blast you out now, talk later!" While Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, Raven chanted her familiar mantra and ripped sheets of metal from the floor to unbalance Red X and crush him.

His acrobatic skills rivaling even Robin's, Red X flipped and threw bombs at his attackers, temporarily stopping them. His attention was then brought to Starfire, as she flew straight at him and flung starbolts into his stomach. Grunting with the pain, Red X barely managed to throw an X at Starfire.

"Hey cutie, you know my offer still stands right?"

Stuck to the drawers of synothium in the walls, all of Starfire's struggling couldn't loosen the X binding her. "I know not which offer you are speaking of!"

Red X couldn't help but run a finger along her cheek. How smooth it felt. "Then let me give you a little reminder—"

Robin's bo staff made a loud _THWACK_ as it connected with Red X's head. His mask cracking, Red X immediately made a move to cover the light brown hair it revealed. Cyborg, Raven, and Robin used this moment of weakness to their advantage, and threw their strongest projectiles at the vulnerable thief.

_Crack. _The tinkling sound of the synothium tubes breaking was the only warning everybody had of the impending explosion.

"Everybody! Get out of here!" Robin ran for Starfire, but couldn't see through the billowing smoke. Glancing around helplessly, he never saw that falling drawer coming.

Raven, seeing that a green horse carrying Cyborg had already fled into the hall, quickly enveloped herself and an unconscious Robin in a black aura to get them into safety at the last moment possible before the entire laboratory exploded in a haze of red.

* * *

Starfire slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself on an unfamiliar beach.

"Where am I? Where are my friends? Where is Robin?" she thought aloud.

"Hey there, princess, I see you've finally woken up."

She would recognize that suave, confident voice anywhere. Red X.

"What is it you are doing here? And why am I here as well?"

"Curious little thing, aren't you? Well, since your boyfriend couldn't save you, I did," was her reply.

Starfire stared at the shadow that was Red X wonderingly. He had saved her? She became more and more uncomfortable as she felt his gaze on her. "I give you my deepest thanks. But why?"

"Couldn't let such a pretty face go to waste. Anyway, it was my fault you couldn't fly away in the first place. I couldn't live with you on my conscience." The alien blushed. Nobody had complimented her like that before. Of course there were the crazy fanboys, but this felt so much more personal. Not even Robin…

"Again, I thank you. I now know that you are not just a criminal, but also a good person. I shall be in your debt, Red X." Starfire then lifted off in the direction of the Tower, glancing behind once to see her rescuer watching her hover in the air.

"Starfire, wait!"

"Yes, Red X?"

"Will you, um, stay here with me for a little bit?" He sounded actually…_shy_.

Starfire hesitated. He had shown nothing but good intentions since he rescued her. She could hear the sincerity in his voice once he lost his cocky attitude. "For what reason do you wish me to stay?"

"I thought we could maybe just talk a little bit?" Red X held his breath. _Please let her say yes…_

"All right then," Starfire said, slowly landing and sitting on the sand near the rock Red X was perched on. "What do you wish to talk about?"

_I will not blow this chance with her. _"Tell me how you came to Earth." His voice was gentle; he didn't want to seem nosy.

"Oh! Of course! However, the story is long and full of the boredom. Are you sure you wish to hear it?"

"I'm all ears, Princess."

The two chatted for almost half an hour on that rock, Starfire completely forgetting the boy in front of her was a criminal.

* * *

Robin was pacing in the main room of the Titans Tower. How could he have left her behind? Who knows what had happened to her! Sure Starfire was Tamaranian and stronger than a human, but that was a huge room filled with synothium!

He was the leader; he couldn't let this happen to anybody. And especially to Starfire…If she had…and without knowing what he felt…No. He couldn't think along those lines.

"Robin just stop pacing. You're going to wear a groove in the floor, and you're already wearing on my nerves," snapped Raven from her corner.

"Yeah man, just chill already. We'll have her locator signal in a bit, but for now just don't kill yourself," Cyborg said as he busily worked the computer.

"Remind me again why we just don't go look for her," Raven drawled in her usual bored voice.

"She could be anywhere! She could have…NO! Cyborg's right, she's fine, and we'll get her signal soon. Yeah, she's fine." Robin was having a hard time convincing himself of his own words, but the others seemed unconcerned.

Beast Boy was still cleaning the red stuff from his skin. When he tried morphing into a cat and licking it from his fur, his skin turned even greener if that was possible.

"Gross! That stuff tastes even worse than it looks! Blegh!"

"Dude, you can eat tofu but not some red goo? What is wrong with you? Hey that rhymed!"

Raven could only shake her head at her teammates' stupidity.

Robin, however, couldn't take it anymore.

"REALLY! WHAT _IS_ WRONG WITH YOU? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AND NORMAL WHEN STARFIRE'S MISSING! SHE MIGHT BE HURT, SHE MIGHT EVEN BE DEAD! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES?"

Dead silence followed his outburst.

Just as Beast Boy was about to crack an awkward and inappropriate joke, the metal double doors slid open.

"Friends, I have returned!"

Starfire was then engulfed in a massive group hug that even Raven partook in.

"Starfire…I thought I'd lost you…"

"You're OK!"

"Hey shorty! Good to see ya!

"Welcome back."

After greetings and a few tears had been shed, Robin finally asked her where she had been.

"Oh, nowhere! I just freed myself and flew away! It just took me a while to come home, that is all!" Starfire flashed a brilliant smile and redirected the conversation to more mundane things.

"So, friends, I believe we should partake in 'the movie night' to celebrate all of our returning safe! May we make the popped corn and unhealthy but delicious golden substances to pour on top? Ooh and may I choose the movie? I have wanted to see…" Starfire kept chattering away.

Raven tuned her out and focused on the brittleness of Starfire's normally genuine smile and caught a hint of uncertainty and confusion in her mind.

_So what has she really been up to? And why wouldn't she want to tell the others? _

Raven smiled internally. It was time to break out the big guns.

Girl talk.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that was OK for my first fanfic chapter! Tell me what you think! I'm doing this around 1:30 in the morning so it may be a bit…off…but hope you enjoy! I love that I'm mixing two of my favorite things, Phantom of the Opera and Teen Titans! Yay!**


	2. A New Friend

**I've been writing this in tiny bits and pieces for the past couple days, because I think I can only write at certain times of the day. Namely the weee hours of the morning. **

**Tell me what you think! Criticism is welcomed, though flames aren't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor do I own Phantom of the Opera or anything that could possibly be claimed by anybody else. Thank you.

* * *

**

After an unbearably long evening watching_ The Notebook_, Starfire's movie of choice, and observing Cyborg and Beast Boy trying to hide their tears, Raven finally retreated to her room.

_Should I talk to her now or later? I think I'll approach her in the morning when she's usually more cheerful. And I don't mean the fake cheerful she was tonight._

* * *

The other Titans proceeded quite noisily to their own rooms. After saying good night to Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire continued down the hall until they reached Starfire's room. 

"Night Star. Sweet dreams! Comin' Robin?" said Cyborg as he affectionately patted her on the shoulder.

Robin looked uncomfortable, but said anyway, "Yeah, hey Star, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Cyborg's eyebrows lifted and he smirked suggestively. "Aiite man, but don't stay up too late _talking_…" He enunciated that last word very clearly.

Robin felt his face go red. "Uh…yeah…g'night Cyborg."

"We shall make sure to not stay up late, thank you for your concern friend Cyborg! Sleep well and do not let the bugs of the bed bite!" Starfire said, unaware of Robin's embarrassment and Cyborg's double meanings.

After Cyborg had left, Robin cleared his throat. "Starfire, I really am so glad you're back. I was so worried. When I couldn't get to you, I thought the worst. I just needed to tell you that—" He just couldn't get the words out.

"Yes Robin?"

"Never mind. It's been a long day, why don't you get some rest?" He felt like such an idiot. Three words. They shouldn't be too difficult for the Boy Wonder. Ugh.

"Happy korlagaks then, Robin!" Starfire gave him a quick hug then disappeared into her purple and pink room.

Robin loved how she only said the Tamaranian 'good night' to him. "Happy korlagaks, Star," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Starfire sat down on the edge of her bed, heart pounding. It had not been easy to deceive her fellow Titans, but she was sure they wouldn't like the idea of Red X saving her. 

Red X was an enigma. A thief who stole not for power, but just for fun. Selfish, vain, stealthy, but a good fighter. And now, a good person. He had a heart, after all.

He had risked his life to save hers. He also seemed to care about her.

"Why?" Starfire mused out loud. "He is a thief, and he does not know me. But he did say I was pretty. And he called me Princess even though he is unaware of my Tamaranian royal blood."

Just remembering, a light blush settled on her cheeks. _He was very charming_…_and now I owe him a life debt._

Even though it was past midnight, Starfire still felt restless. Turning on her light pink Mac, she quickly looked through her e-mails. There were the usual fans and some of her online friends. She always answered all her fanmail, no matter how long it took. In doing so, she made quite a few cyberfriends, especially with her trusting nature.

She spotted an e-mail from someone new, unfeelingscrap.

Dear Starfire, 

_I don't want to sound cliché or anything, but I am absolutely your biggest fan. Your selfless actions as a Teen Titan truly inspire me. Someday, I want to be a hero fighting crime, but for now, I'm not really ready for something like that. Could you just tell me a little bit about yourself so I can have your model to live by?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mark  
_

Starfire was touched. Most of her inbox was things like "I love you, Starfire!" or "ur so hot." Some girls, unbelievably enough, even sent her questions on how she stayed so fit and if her hair was its natural color! The rudeness of some Earth people.

She immediately began composing a reply.

_Dear Mark,_

_Your letter truly touched me. Any with such determination as yours will most definitely reach their goals. I have complete confidence that people will see the goodness in you so long as you display the sincerity and truthfulness in your e-mail regularly._

_I shall now tell you some things about myself. I came to Earth just a year ago, and joined the Teen Titans when I met Robin. Some of my biggest goals are to make Jump City a completely crime-free place and to establish peaceful connections between my home planet, Tamaran, and Earth. The things I most enjoy are the hanging out with my friends and the Earthly activity called movie night. I am not sure what it is I should tell you that could be your model to live by, but please, send me an e-mail whenever you wish._

_Porlax egonar,_

_Starfire_

Rereading her e-mail, Starfire was very happy with it. She felt she gave good advice, as well as answering some of her more commonly asked questions. On top of it all, her English was getting better. Although she still tended to phrase things strangely when she spoke, her writing was definitely improving. She hoped that Mark would reply back soon, so she would have a better idea of how to help him.

Starfire went to bed feeling very satisfied, not knowing that across Jump City, the boy named Mark was doing the same.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes and checked his alarm clock. _7:00? Right on schedule._

Adjusting the mask he kept on even when he slept, Robin ran a hand through his messy black hair. _Things to do today: Train, make the other Titans train, try to pinpoint Red X's location, oh yeah, fix my computer. Beast Boy probably tried to download something onto it and got some viruses…Who let him on my computer anways?_

As Robin strode off down the hall lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Starfire until he ran right into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Star!" Robin said as he extended a hand to the girl on the ground.

"It is fine, friend Robin! Shall we go down to breakfast?" Starfire delicately grasped his hand and pulled herself up, almost toppling Robin in the process.

The pair grinned at each other before proceeding to the main room. They were usually the earliest risers in the Tower. This gave them some time to spend together eating the breakfast of their choice, waffles for Starfire and toast for Robin. Raven occasionally came down to join them in the early morning, though all she had was tea.

This morning, they saw that Raven had already set the coffee going for them.

"Hey, thanks Raven!" Robin called out as he checked the fridge for some bread and Eggo waffles. He couldn't say he was glad to see Raven during Starfire and his time, but he was somewhat relieved that he wouldn't have to face her alone after the awkward (for him) situation last night.

"It smells glorious! What is it you are reading?" Starfire asked.

Closing her book and setting it on the coffee table, Raven replied, "It actually doesn't have a title. The few who know of it simply call it _The Book_."

"Oh. I see. Then may I inquire, what is it about?"

"Something you wouldn't understand. No offense." Raven paused. She glanced at her friends. Robin was busy making breakfast and Starfire was looking a bit put out. "I'm going to my room. I'll talk to you later Starfire." With those words, Raven grabbed her tea and levitated out of the room.

"So Robin, what are you planning to do today?" Starfire asked brightly.

Robin placed a plate of waffles with peanut butter and jelly in front of Starfire. "Well, I want to train, as a team with you guys and also by myself, find Red X, and fix my computer. I hope there isn't a criminal alert today so I can get all this stuff done. How about you?"

Starfire's smile had dimmed slightly when she heard Red X mentioned. I am not too sure. Perhaps I will seek Raven out. She did seem to want to talk to me earlier." She grabbed her half eaten PBJ waffle and placed her plate in the sink. "Since you have so much to do, I shall leave you now, Robin, and go find Raven. See you later!"

Watching her skip through the doors, Robin wished he had said something to make her stay. He seemed tongue-tied more often than not with Star. Sighing, he just finished his breakfast in silence.

* * *

Starfire flew the short way to Raven's room. She knocked and asked, "Raven! What is it you wished to speak to me about?" 

The door slid open a crack. A pale hand shot out and dragged Starfire in before the door hissed shut.

"What is going on, friend Raven?"

"OK, Starfire. I'm only doing this because you're my," she gulped, "best friend. We are going to talk."

Starfire's eyes grew round. "Do you mean…_girl_ talk?"

Raven sighed. Resigning herself to her fate, she replied, "Yes."

Letting out a strange squeal, Starfire immediately moved to hug her friend. She was shocked and happy at the same time. She would finally have a chance to partake in that Earthly custom called "girl talk!"

Removing herself from the hug as soon as possible, Raven sat down on her bed and invited Starfire to do the same.

"Now, during girl talk, you have to only speak the truth. And if I want to, I can tell when you lie," Raven explained. Starfire just nodded eagerly. "So, Starfire, what really happened last night?"

Starfire looked away. _I don't know what to say. It is all right if I tell Raven, is it not? But this feels like something I should keep to myself…I know performing the girl talk must be difficult for Raven, so I at least owe her the truth._

"I—I did tell a lie last night." Starfire avoided looking directly into the psychic's eyes. "I had actually been 'knocked out' for a long time out on a beach I did not recognize. I did not want to cause any needless worry. That is all."

Raven couldn't detect any signs of lying in Starfire's mind. Still, her answer didn't seem complete. "Then how did you escape? If I remember right, you were trapped with Red X's X."

"In the end, I broke free. Is that satisfactory, Raven?" Starfire surprised even herself with her unecessarily sharp tone. _Why am I lying to one of my dearest friends about Red X? I do not understand…But Raven must not know._

Starfire thought wildly for a second for a topic that would sufficiently distract Raven.

"Friend, I have wondered what the other female Earthly custom called "shopping" entailed. Would you care to show me?"

The ends of Raven's purple hair lifted slightly, then she said, "I don't think so, Star. There is something else you need to tell me."

"Um, I have just remembered I have a very important thing to do! Yes! I must help, uh, Beast Boy do the crampoolnefs!" Starfire babbled as she stood up quickly.

Raven shook her head and sighed. "All right, I give in. I'll go."

Starfire turned to face her friend. "Go where?"

"Shopping."

_Kill me now._

_Please._

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please review!**

I was absolutely floored when I saw I had 10 reviews in just like, 9 hours. Thank you sooo much to everybody who reviewed: **funkystar555** (I'll definitely finish it! Thanks!), **Magicstar909** (Yeah, that rhyme was really random and I just realized it after I typed it, ), **Oenone** (Great suggestion! True to your comment, I added some more stuff.), **rock'n'rollbitch** (Yay! Another PotO fan!), **linkparkh2over** (Thank you SOOOO MUCH for adding me to your favs!), **Flames of the Sun** (I won't, don't worry, and yes, Red X does rock.), **strodgfrdf** (Thanks for adding me to your faves!), **Ldy-Florry** (Please don't yell! lol), **Jackalobe** (I am perfectly aware I spelled 'masquerade' wrong.), **starfan1** (Thanks! It does make sense to be tired at 1:30.), **MasterPeace** (Ok, I used your suggestion and edited it a bit. Better?), and **slayerlina **and **amythespecialness**, luv you guys! Thank you ALL!

**Oh yeah, can anybody tell me where I got Mark's e-mail address from? It's pretty tricky…**

**And does anybody else have difficulty when they want to put an e-mail address in their fic? Or even a website? Because I tried unfeelingscrap at gotmail dot com (but with the and with .com) and it just didn't show up. How can I fix this?**

**And how can I use other dividers? Like asterisk squiggly asterisk squiggly etc etc?**

**Sarah**


	3. A Shopping Trip

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, ever. Camp was amazing! Happy reading!**

* * *

Red X needed to talk to Starfire again.

He couldn't exactly say when his obsession with her began, but he couldn't stop thinking about her—the way her long red hair swirled messily around when she flew, her incredible strength, her uncertain grasp of the English language.

He would have to find a way to see her soon. But how?

* * *

Starfire was dragging Raven around the mall, darting from store to store. Being towed around like a doll didn't sit too well with Raven, so when Starfire paused in front of Limited Too, she planted her feet and created a barrier to prevent Starfire from entering.

"You are not going in there."

"Why ever not, friend Raven?" Starfire's eyes were huge, taking in the bright colors, glittery graphics, and hordes of prepubescent girls around her.

Raven sighed. "How about we go to a shop I like for now? Then we can go _slowly_ to other places."

Without waiting for her alien friend to answer, she turned around and walked out of the store.

Raven regretted not owning any normal clothes to wear when she was out in the normal world. The female Titans were getting many stares and adoring glances, probably more from the way they dressed than from crime-fighting fame. Hormonal teenage boys. _I suppose this is what shopping is for anyways. I'll make sure to buy something nice and covered up._

The girls arrived at Raven's destination. Raven eased up somewhat in one of the only places she could identify with at the mall. Starfire actually _squealed_.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, they were at Border's.

However, before either of them could attack the books and music before them, their communicators rang.

_Doo doo doo di doo doo doo doo doo._

They saw Robin's face on the small screen.

"Starfire, Raven! Red X is going to be at--"

_BOOM!_

Dust filled the once quiet bookstore.

"I think we know where he is. Get the rest of the team here fast," Raven told Robin. Starfire had already flown towards the massive hole in the roof that Red X had created.

* * *

Speeding along the highway on his R-Cycle, Robin was extremely confused. An explosion in the middle of a crowded mall was definitely not Red X's style. The thief was all about stealth, not show. And at Borders? What could possibly be there that Red X's wanted?

Robin was already at the parking lot of the mall, closely followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy in the T-Car. _I might as well make an entrance while I'm at it_, Robin thought with a hint of a grin.

Revving up his shiny bike, Robin drove right through the door and into the large Borders.

He was met by chaos. People were screaming and trying to find their friends and children. Robin signaled to Beast Boy, who had entered with Cyborg in a more conservative fashion, to take over crowd control.

The shapeshifter put on his most winning smile and started ushering people out of the cracked glass doors.

Robin and Cyborg set off at a run for the Gardening section, directly under the gaping hole in the ceiling.

* * *

Starfire, armed with two glowing starbolts, flew upward with growing trepidation. She did not want to be near Red X with all the other Titans present. Their friendship—could it be called friendship?—was something she wanted to keep to herself for now. She also did not want to harm him unnecessarily.

She also thought it odd that he had attacked a Border's. Had he gone from sealing dangerous chemicals to stealing books? Or did he want the new Harry Potter book _that_ badly? The thought made her smile slightly. Definitely one of the Earthling obsessions she would never understand.

Starfire scanned her surroundings. Above the bookstore was the lobby of a movie theatre that seemed completely deserted.

"How did Red X manage to blast his way into the Border's in a place filled with people? I can assume that there were indeed people here at that time, so how?" she mused out loud.

Deciding to search the entire theatre, Starfire didn't notice the shadow that followed her.

* * *

Robin was getting increasingly frustrated. He had expected Red X to be somewhere on the first floor, but he was nowhere to be found. Beast Boy couldn't catch his scent anywhere, and Cyborg was getting slightly distracted by all the CDs to his left. He saw Raven heading toward the hole.

"Come on, we're going upstairs," Robin barked irritably at his right hand man, who was currently drooling over the new Kanye West CD.

"Aight man, let's go." Cyborg checked the price quickly, then hitched a ride on Beast Boy's pterodactyl back to the upper story.

* * *

Starfire had finished checking every single room. _This is very odd, where could Red X be?_ She heard a noise behind her. _Oh, Raven must be here!_

Turning around, she found herself face to face with Red X.

"Hey." He greeted simply, standing comfortably in the middle of the hallway.

"Red X, why are you here? What are you after?" Starfire still didn't let the starbolts dissipate.

"Would you believe me if I said I needed _The Half-Blood Prince_?"

He had voiced her previous thoughts. Her hands lowered. "Why are you really here?"

Red X looked her right in the eye. "I wanted to talk to you again."

"You caused all this to speak to me? No! Promise me you will not do this again and leave before my friends come here." Starfire's eyes started glowing.

"I just want to talk to you, Princess. And anyways, I can handle them," Red X scoffed.

Starfire took a battle stance and narrowed her eyes. "But can you handle me?"

Red X lost his confident air. "Come on, you don't really want to attack me, do you?"

"I don't want to, but I will unless you leave right now. There are forms of communication other than destroying property and ruining the day of innocent people. Please go."

_Damn, that girl had spunk._ "All right, I'm gone." With that, Red X casually saluted the Tameranian and disappeared.

Starfire stared at the spot he had been in, more tired than she had been in a long time. That was how her friends found her, shoulders slumped and eyes focused on something nobody else could see.

* * *

**A/N: AAAH that chapter was not so good. I'm sorry guys! So sorry! I'm just feeling extremely uninspired and I felt like I needed to update. Don't worry, the next one will (hopefully) be a lot better. **

**On a different note, I can't believe I missed the season finale. My TiVo wasn't working either so I'll have to wait for reruns when I get back from China. Waah.**

**I love everybody who reviewed. Thank you so much!**

**Sarah**


	4. A Perfect Date

**More from Mark! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. If I did, there'd be a lot more romance on the show. And there'd be more than 5 seasons. And I'd be having dinner with Gerard Butler right now.

* * *

**

A couple days later, Starfire received another e-mail from Mark.

It was breezy and cheerful, telling her more about himself and asking interesting questions. She spent a long time writing a reply, wanting it to be entertaining and with perfect English. For some reason she couldn't even define, Starfire wanted to present herself at her best for her new friend.

With his online guidance, she set up an instant messenger account, using MustardLover1 as her screen name. Her buddy list only had his name on it.

It didn't even occur to her to add the Titans.

** MustardLover1:** This is marvelous! It is almost as advanced as the video communication from my home planet.

** unfeeling scrap: **lol

** unfeeling scrap:** well, we have something like that too

** unfeeling scrap: **it's called a webcam

** MustardLover1:** Will you teach me how to use a webcam next then so I may better speak to you?

** unfeeling scrap:** how bout we just meet in person? that'd be the easiest way

** MustardLover1: **Of course! When and where shall we meet, friend Mark?

** unfeeling scrap: **let's just go out for coffee or something

** unfeeling scrap: **have you ever been to starbucks?

**MustardLover1: **No, though I have heard from Robin that the Mint Mocha Chip Frappucino is the "stuff of the gods."

**unfeeling scrap: **so robin's a fan…cool

**unfeeling scrap: **anyways, let's go to the one on the corner of lake and california, k?

** MustardLover1: **That sounds wonderful!

** unfeeling scrap:** just meet me there at around 2 tomorrow and we'll decide wat to do from there

**MustardLover1: **I will be there! May I ask why you do not capitalize anything and misspell "wat" and "about"?

**MustardLover1: **And also, what does"lol" mean?

If Mark were that kind of person, he'd be jumping up and down for joy. As it was, he was grinning from ear to ear and congratulating himself.

* * *

Raven entered Starfire's room a few minutes later, grimacing at the pink and purple fluffiness. "Starfire, the happy waves you're sending off are making me ill. What's going on?"

"I am going to meet my friend Mark tomorrow at the Starbuck's! I am very excited to see him in person," explained Starfire, bouncing in her chair.

"Ah…I see. So who's Mark? And does Robin need to be worried?" Raven deadpanned.

Starfire looked very confused. "Why would Robin worry about Mark?" When Raven didn't respond, Starfire continued. "Mark is a friend I made over the Internet. He is very sweet and intelligent."

A thought suddenly occurred to Raven. "What are you going to wear? You can't exactly wear your uniform out in public if you don't want to be mobbed." Which was very true, but Raven _really_ wanted to check out Hot Topic again. Plus Starfire dressing up for another guy might make a certain masked boy very jealous…

The other girl frowned. "What do you suggest? I have no other clothing besides these," she said, gesturing at her Tamaranian outfit.

"We could always go shopping again. Oh, and bring the boys along as well." Raven couldn't believe the person she'd become. Manipulating innocent friends into shopping with her and matchmaking to boot—wait. She could believe it. Never mind.

Starfire's eyes lit up. "GLORIOUS!"

* * *

The Titans were back at the mall for the second time in as many days. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were on the hunt for civilian clothing. Robin and Cyborg were browsing for the newest technology.

When they passed by the closed Border's, Robin, dressed in jeans from Armani Exchange and a red polo from Lacoste (courtesy of Bruce Wayne) with his customary mask, winced at the memory of the previous day.

_Didn't see Red X, didn't find any clues as to why he broke into a bookstore, and property damage on top of it all. That's going to take a lot out of our government fund._ He sighed. He'd much rather be researching on Red X's next moves than shopping.

Their destination was Forever 21, where Starfire was hoping to get her new wardrobe.

With some help from Cyborg, who had a surprisingly good fashion sense, Starfire was soon in the fitting room with what seemed like half the store.

When she walked out of the fitting room in the first outfit, Robin's eyes practically bulged out of his mask. His longtime crush was wearing a short denim skirt that showcased her long legs perfectly and a fluttery white tank top that hit all the right places. Robin gulped.

"What do you think?" Starfire looked right at Robin, who had a very strange expression on his face.

"Uh…yeah…it's fine, next?" Robin stammered, blushing as Beast Boy and Cyborg exploded in laughter at his situation.

Cyborg decided to help out his buddy. "He meant you look gorgeous and there's no need to model for us, however much _some_ of usenjoy it—" This said with a significant look at Robin. "Whatever you want, just buy it."

Robin quickly excused himself, blabbering something about computers and gifts and a need to use the restroom.

_I need to get a grip. God, I should NOT be thinking about Starfire like this. I mean, she wears a short skirt every day! And her usual outfit's a _lot_ more revealing than the one she just had on._ Robin blushed. _What am I going to do about this?_

Raven and Beast Boy walked out of the store carrying the first of many of Starfire's shopping bags. Raven stopped when she got level with Robin."Robin. You. Are. Pathetic."

With that said, she calmly strode off for Hot Topic with a laughing Beast Boy in tow, already making a long list of things to buy and ignoring her leader's incoherent mumblings.

* * *

Humming happily, Starfire flew to Starbuck's a little early the next afternoon. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt that proclaimed that she was a "California Girl." She looked curiously around.

There were two students with their laptops and books at two of the desks and an old lady at the counter. Cozy couches occupied on corner of the room, and tables along another wall. A lone barista was behind the counter stocked full of interesting appliances and liquids. Starfire breathed in slowly, savoring the smell of coffee.

Just then, she heard the door open and some bells jingle. She turned around to see one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen in her life.

Including Aqualad. Including that one Tamaranian. Even including Robin.

He was taller than her, with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was smiling broadly, showing off even white teeth. Dressed casually in that perfect fit of jeans and a blue button down shirt over a white t-shirt, he looked very put-together, down to his silver and blue Nikes.

When he said her name, Starfire closed her mouth, which she hadn't even realized was open.

"Mark? It is good to meet you!" She flew forward and shook his hand vigorously, a custom she had learned from Robin.

It was the start of a great afternoon. Starfire decided to change her screenname to FrappucinoLover after a sip of a Mint Mocha Chip, making Mark laugh. He then suggested a movie, which Starfire eagerly agreed to.

The Titans rarely went to the theatres to see movies, since they attracted so much attention it was impossible for anyone to enjoy the film. Starfire's first experience with popcorn, stadium seating, and noisy kids in the second row couldn't have been better with the Titans squabbling and talking than with Mark, who just caught her eye from time to time and smiled.

They went to Mark's favorite Japanese restaurant after _Batman Begins_ was over.

Wasabi had never tasted so sweet.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the shortness, but I'm not really in the zone I need for writing since I just got done with tennis camp and all. I hope you guys enjoy!

I never expected to get any reviews for this story. Thank you so much to you guys that did!

**RedX'sGirl** (Thanks! PotO is a must-see movie! Go watch it!), **Tory A. of wicked fire** (Thanks for the correct spelling, I see conflicting versions all over the web. And anyways, who hasn't heard of Kanye?), **KorrianderX'Hal**, **CatGirl** **R and S Fan** (I probably won't write any pairing for Raven, but if I do it'll definitely be BB!), **lives4lifeandlove** (lol I'm glad you like it! I'm going into high school, and don't worry about babbling—I do it too!), **falyn** **anjel**, **strodgfrgf**, **starrobin4eva** (well I based the Border's on the one near me), **teenyugiohpotterphantom**, **Rae-Wolf-Demon**, **starxrobin** (When I try typing that in, it just doesn't show up when I save it…weird), and **MereImage**

Mark's screen name is a line from "Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer" when the Phantom sings, "A mask, my first **unfeeling scrap** of clothing." I was surfing random Phantom of the Opera lyrics for Mark's sn, and that phrase just jumped out at me.

Love you all!

Sarah


	5. A Shocking Encounter

**Just got back from my little trip around China, it was OODLES of fun! I haven't really been planning out this fanfic so far, just writing whatever struck me, so for the past couple days I've been trying to reorganize a bit. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

Humming happily, Starfire flew into the Titan's main room that night beaming. Beast Boy was the only one there, lounging indolently on the couch and watching TV.

"Hey Star! Where've you been? And why do you look like a cat that's got the cream?" To punctuate his point, he transformed into a tiny, fluffy cat.

"What? I do not understand. A cat…that's got the cream…Oh! I have been in town with a friend, and it was a most enjoyable experience. Where is Raven?" said Starfire.

Beast Boy idly flipped through a couple channels, then responded, "Dunno. She didn't come down for dinner, either." His expression suddenly changed. "You don't think she's sick or anything, do you? I mean, she's okay, right?" Beast Boy was now sitting bolt upright in fear.

Starfire laughed. "I am assured that our friend is not unhealthy and very much okay. I will go find her now."

Raven, having finished frenziedly modeling her new clothes in the privacy of her dark bedroom, was now calmly folding them and hanging them up when she heard a knock.

"Raven, may I come in?" said Starfire, her voice muffled by the thick metal door.

The door slid open in response. "How was your date?" asked Raven tonelessly.

"Date? Is that not what two people who like each other very much in a romantic sense do? I was just meeting with my friend Mark."

"Right. How was your meeting with your friend Mark?" Raven reiterated.

Starfire did a little hop-skip of joy. "It was _glorious_. I have never had such a wonderful day. We drank coffee, and went to the movie theatre, and ate a restaurant that served a most interesting food called wasabi! And Mark is very handsome." A light blush settled on her cheeks. _Even more handsome than Robin_, she thought.

"That's fantastic. Now go to sleep." After all that…_normal-ness_ she displayed today, all she wanted was to meditate and get back into her usual mood.

Not catching her friend's sarcasm, Starfire nodded enthusiastically, hugged her quickly, and flew off down the corridor.

When she entered her room, she noticed her Mac beeping. _I wonder what is wrong._

She nearly squealed in delight when she sat down and looked at the screen. It was an IM from Mark! He wanted to see her again!

Typing quickly, Starfire scheduled one for the next week, knowing that she had training, charity events, and other activities with the Titans. She signed off, glowing with happiness.

Sleep that night came easily and filled with dreams of dark brown eyes.

* * *

Robin smiled to himself. All the Titans were doing excellently during their training this morning. He had beaten his best time on the acrobatics course by over 3 seconds. Beast Boy was improving his reaction time and transformation reflexes every day with the simulator he and Cyborg designed. Cyborg had absolutely hammered the training course on the highest level. Raven had been meditating in the corner the entire time, but was now practicing moves with Cyborg and Beast Boy. And Starfire…

She'd been amazing. Her flying was superb, her starbolts large and accurate, her eyebeams under complete control. In fact, Robin had never seen her do better during training, or even during a battle. As she dropped down to the ground, he went over and congratulated her. "Hey Star, you were great today! This is the best I have ever seen. What makes today special?"

Starfire smiled. It was three days after her…date…and she was still elated from it. "I met a b—"

Her words were cut off by the alarm. Robin was already running to their central computer. "Alright Titans, we have a break-in at the Stephanie's and Co. on Main Street. It's…" he trailed off.

The Titans all stared at the picture on the wall. "MOJO JOJO?" they exclaimed in unison.

"Uh…dude, he's the Powerpuff monkey man," Beast Boy said helpfully.

Cyborg laughed. "Well, whatever he's doing out of Townsville, we're gonna kick some bootay!

In the end, it wasn't Mojo Jojo, but the local genius monkey who couldn't think of a more original name. He had taken most of the jewelry and the signature Stephanie's tags, but didn't get very far.

Still laughing about their easy battle with a deranged primate, the Titans decided on spending the evening just hanging out.

Robin was teaching Starfire how to bake cookies. During his time at Wayne Manor, Alfred had taught Batman's protégé a number of useful skills, making a mean chocolate chip cookie being one of them.

Starfire loved working in the kitchen, even more so when people actually liked her end result. Plus, Robin was a great teacher, explaining everything patiently to her. When his hand enclosed over hers to show her how to use a whisk, Starfire felt strange. It was like her senses had multiplied right when his gloved hand rested over hers. She could feel the warmth from his body so close to hers, smell his soap, and hear her own rapidly accelerated heartbeat, or was it his?

She wasn't quite glad when he let go of her hand, but she was definitely relieved. So many new sensations overwhelmed her, she decided to excuse herself, saying she was tired, and went to her room.

Robin looked after her in confusion. Had he gotten too close? _Oh god, and what was it she said beforethat stupid monkey thing...She met a b-something. Bird, Batman, boy…She met a boy. He made her that happy. Not me.._ He finished baking the cookies almost mechanically, then retreated to the training room to beat the crap out of a punching bag he affectionately named "that bastard."

* * *

Starfire drifted slowly down the hall to her room, thinking furiously. Robin had affected her in a way she had never felt before. She shivered slightly, thinking of the innocent touch of his hand. She thought back to their conversation when they were stranded on that planet, and felt warmer inside. She remembered the sudden jealousy she had toward Kitten when Robin had to be her date. There was that word again. Had she referred to Mark as her date earlier? Did she like him in that way? She couldn't remember. 

Reaching her room, Starfire didn't even turn on the light. She just flung herself onto her bed, ready to go to sleep and dream peacefully. Her happiness hadn't left her, but she was very confused. Imagine her state of mind when she heard a voice coming from the shadows.

"Hey there, princess. You miss me?"

Starfire jumped up, eyes glowing and starbolts ready. "Who's there?" Even as she asked the question, she knew who was there before he stepped out of the corner to face her.

It was Red X, _looking like a cat that's got the cream_, thought Starfire warily as her eyes lost their green glow. Her hands didn't go down though. "What do you want, Red X?"

"Why, I just wanted to come visit, Starfire." Her name on his lips made her shiver. "Since the last time I saw you we didn't really get to talk, I decided to drop in."

"What makes you think you have the right to break into my home?" Starfire demanded, getting slightly angry.

Red X widened his eyes in an attempt to look innocent. "You seriously don't want me here? I was under the impression that you rather enjoyed my company."

"That was one evening. Since then, your behavior has caused me to forget any good you displayed then."

He winced. _Harsh, but true_. "I'll be good, I promise. May I sit down?" he gestured toward the round bed.

Starfire looked around hesitantly, trying to think of a way to get out of this. "All right," she replied, sitting down as far as she could from him on the bed. "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

_She is so trusting, so innocent…_Red X couldn't tear his eyes away from the alien girl. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. He seemed like a completely different person from the smooth-talking badboy he had been a few seconds before. "Starfire…"

There it was. He said her name like _that_ again. She studied him intently. He was looking at her. Their gazes locked, and Starfire couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Ever since I first saw you, I knew you were special." _Dammit, I had a whole speech planned out. Now is not the time to use clichés._ He tried a different tack.

"Has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are? How amazing?" _Okay, that sounded weird too, _Red X thought furiously to himself.

In fact, only one person had, and that was Red X himself. Starfire felt a blush coming on. The boy facing her seemed to be getting embarrassed as well.

"Uh…well…look babe, I just can't get you out of my head. Everything I do, I do with you in mind. You're the girl in my dreams. You're the only person that I want approval from, Starfire." With that off his mind, in a sudden and confident movement, Starfire found herself very, _very_ close to Red X.

He seemed to want a hug, but why was his face moving closer to hers? This wasn't the way it was in movies. Nobody had a mask on, for sure, and both were willing! She struggled to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Come on, princess, just one," he said in almost a growl.

Starfire was frightened by the sudden character change. How had the criminal turned into the awkward boy and then morphed into an attacker? The arms encircling her body were locked together and hard as steel. She would surely cause him serious harm if she tried to force out of his grasp.

_What is wrong with me? I should be glad to cause injury to this evil person_. This line of thought didn't comfort her at all. Still evading Red X's searching face, she brought her knee up _hard_.

The move Robin had taught her worked very well. Red X immediately crumpled into a heap on the ground, clutching his more sensitive body parts. He barely managed a groan before reaching out a hand to grab Starfire's ankle.

Getting increasingly angry at the would-be Romeo groveling unwillingly at her feet, Starfire sent an eye beam in the general direction of his head. The close proximity guaranteed that his mask would be melted. In Starfire's anger, it had also set his hair on fire.

This effectively had him standing again, though with a limp. "Princess, baby…through all this, I still love you. Watch out for me." He half-ran to her window, jumped out, and disappeared.

Starfire sat back down on her bed, breathing hard not from exertion, but fury. With all the thoughts tumbling through her head, she thought she'd never fall asleep. However, not a few minutes after her feet touched her pillow she had already drifted away.

* * *

Raven had been the only one to hear all the commotion. She had been walking down the corridor to her own room when she heard voices in Starfire's room. She wouldn't read her mind, of course, but she wasn't above eavesdropping.

Alarm filled her when she realized it was Red X, and he was confessing his love for a Teen Titan. _Should I go in and help? Or should I let Starfire have it out with him?_ Never one to be indecisive, Raven made her decision when she heard Starfire sharply rebuking him. Neither was she worried when she heard sounds of a scuffle; Starfire's Tamaranian abilities would far overpower Red X's. It was only minutes after Red X had left that Raven had dared knock on Starfire's door. She got no answer.

_I'm going to talk to her about Red X. But first, I have to tell Robin._ She set off in the direction of the training room.

* * *

Starfire awoke, rubbing sleep from her eyes blearily. The memories of the last night came crashing down on her. Hoping to receive some comfort from Mark, she turned on her computer. Before she could begin composing an e-mail to him, though, she saw a new one from him in her inbox.

It read:

_Dear Starfire,_

_I'm so sorry, but I'll have to cancel our date for next week. I just found out that I can't go, can we reschedule for later?_

_It's been really busy for me so I have to go. Sorry!_

_Yours, Mark_

The news shattered Starfire. After all her troubles from the last night, this was the last straw. She started crying, crying over the tangled mess her mind was after being confused, pummeled, and hurt by the three boys in her life.

The first time she had ever used that pillow for her head, it was soaked with tears.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I'm finally done with this chapter! Some parts of this were really hard for me to write, but mostly, this one just flowed from my fingers. I want to answer all my reviews right now, but my computer time's restricted and I barely have time left to upload this chapter. Thanks to everybody who did review though! They are seriously the highlight of my day.**

**Please, any criticism is welcomed to make this fic better. **

**Love you all oodles, **

**Sarah**


End file.
